Who Do You Belong To?
by Ellynndaria13
Summary: Douglas Hawke has always been a major flirt, but what happens when someone flirts with Anders?  M!Hawke/Anders NSWF


The Hanged Man was in its normally crowded state and the dreary night promised the crush could swell to bursting. Luckily most of the regulars had realized this early and staked their seating claims; the already humid air was starting to heat as more bodies rushed through the door. The din of the people laughing and yelling made it clearly into Varric's suite making the secluded room seem full of excitement even though only three people sat around the table. "Big Girl isn't going to make it again," Isabela laughed, "She has four years to catch up on with Donnic."

"Expected. What about the Elf and Daisy?"

"I'm not sure about either of them with this crowd."

"It's not crowed in here," he looked out the door from his head of the table position declaring, "I see your point." Varric turned his attention to the blonde mage sitting at the table, "Where is Hawke?"

"I'm not sure; he should be here by now."

Isabela pouted, "I'm bored, out there sounds more fun."

"I guess we could mingle until the others get here. What do you say Blondie?"

"Sitting here alone would be a bit awkward."

Isabela piped up, "Don't worry Anders, your handsome, strapping rogue will be here in no time," there was a tinge of regret that was lost in the noise and adjusted her black corset and embroidered sash at the thought while Anders gave a crooked grin.

"Are you trying to talk me out of joining you?" Anders raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked up a bit surprised, "No, but either way he'll be here soon." She stood up, "You know where to find me," and gave the men a wink before heading out the door into the fray. The two men shrugged at each other and followed her out. Varric had lost Anders in the crowd not two feet from the stairs, and the dwarf elbowed his way over to Isabela's spot at the bar.

"Lost Blondie, keep an eye out."

Isabela turned her back to the bar, resting her elbows on it searching the crowd. Rarely a Templar came in, but it was possible and if something happened to Anders, Isabela and Varric would never live it down if not most likely forced into a Circle break-in. Isabela spotted him, but surveyed the rest of the room trying to pinpoint any Templars, but she didn't spy any. "He's still standing near the stairs, the redhead has nabbed him."

Varric knew the redhead she spoke of, long curly auburn hair, cute for a human, been eyeing Blondie for months. She didn't come as often as he did, but from what Varric had heard she was a sweet kid, obviously clueless though if she couldn't tell Blondie only had eyes for Hawke. Almost everyone had eyes for Hawke; even Varric never had to embellish his looks in one of his stories. Varric's description of Hawke's tall muscular body, broad shoulders tapering to a small waist, short black hair with sideburns that was tousled in the front so it fanned out slightly, his electric blue eyes full of mischief and laughter, high cheek bones resting over square jaw, and pink lips that were usually curled into a smirk framed in a goatee of dark stubble against his pale flawless skin drove most of the women and a few men nearly to swooning at the thought, and once when Hawke had walked in on one of Varric's tales a woman did faint.

Blondie hadn't been the only member of this band of misfits to be slain by the dashing rogue either, Rivaini and Elf fell prey also although they both wore their badges of self-heartbreak well enough. Varric doubted Hawke intended to have to go through three of them to land one that would actually stick around, betting if he had only wanted a thrill he probably would have broken Daisy's heart too since it was pretty clear she had a crush. Varric had overheard the two talking about it once after the blonde mage ended up with Hawke and it seemed pretty clear it had been they who left, even when asked not to. Did they really expect the handsome rogue to wait for them to change their minds? Varric had his doubts at first about their "leader's" current coupling, but Blondie and Hawke had actually looked happy the last few months, so why not?

"Did I miss anything?" the deep smooth voice of Fenris reached their ears and he sidled up to Isabela with a sly grin.

"Not yet," Isabela responded still watching Anders.

"Who's the redhead?"

"A secret admirer."

"Really?" Fenris' smile spread slightly wider. There had never been any love lose between Anders and Fenris and the whole Hawke having had relations with both of them did not help the tensions.

Varric added, "Don't get your hopes up. You know Blondie, he's just being polite."

Fenris smile disappeared, "Yes..."

Corff handed Varric his drink and he was bringing it to his lips when Isabela elbowed him sharply, splashing the brew on his coat. He brushed it off quickly before it could stain with a "Hey, watch it."

Isabela ignored him, "Don't look now but I think the entertainment just started." The men followed her gaze to the door where Hawke had finally arrived. His face was slightly angled down, but his blue eyes were firing sparks and locked in an intense gaze on the redhead, lips twitching into a pursed frown. Several people had greeted him as he stood near the entrance, but he didn't bat an eye in acknowledgement. "Looks like Hawke can't take what he dishes out," referring to the rogue's flirtatious, charming nature. "I'm moving closer to Anders so I can hear what goes down," and Isabela expertly disappeared, blending into the crowd. Fenris and Varric weren't without their own disappearing acts and followed suit. They stopped a couple rows of bodies away, certain the yelling that was about to ensue would clearly be heard from there.

Anders was still unaware of Hawke's arrival since his back was to the door and was smiling charmingly at the redhead while chatting easily with the girl. She was flirting with him, but he was thwarting her efforts without being completely rude about it. Her gaze shifted, eyes clearly liking whatever she was seeing and Anders turned to look, hoping it was his chance to escape. Hawke was behind him, a half smirk on his lips, staring intently at the redhead. Anders frowned slightly; _here we go again_, thinking he was going to have to endure another round of Hawke's open flirting. Anders was certain it was nothing more than some meaningless appreciation, but it did sting slightly when he was head over heels for Hawke. "Douglas, you made it," Anders tried to sound cheery.

Douglas Hawke's smirk spread further across his face as he continued to stare at the redhead before he slipped one arm around Anders' waist and reached up to brush the other hand across Anders' cheek. The hand tangled in the mage's blond hair, tilting his head before crushing him to the rogue's hard muscled body and lips. Hawke swiped his tongue across Anders' lips, inducing a slight moan and the other man to throw his arms around Douglas too. Hawke's tongue shot into Anders' mouth wrestling with the other within as he sought to dominate and deepen the kiss.

Varric said, "Why doesn't he just tattoo his name on Blondie's forehead?"

Isabela replied, "I'd like to see that."

Fenris adding, "Me too."

Hawke tilted the mage's head further, revealing the small bit of neck that only saw daylight when Anders stretched while waiting around and broke the kiss to plant a gentle one on the pale flesh. Douglas looked deep into amber eyes with his electric ice blue ones, saying sincerely, "I missed you."

Anders blinked at him several times, struck stupid by the kiss, before he whispered back, "I missed you too."

Hawke's smile turned genuine as he looked at his lover, placing another gentle kiss on his lips and detangling his hand from Anders' hair to brush back a stray strand. He released his grip but did not remove his arm from around Anders' waist, "So, who's your friend?"

Anders had completely forgotten about her. "Oh, this is Flann," her expression now somewhere between embarrassment and anger. "Flann, this is Douglas Hawke."

"Hawke?" the expression instantly turned to one of awe. "There are many stories floating around this tavern about you," Flann fawned.

Douglas bowed slightly in acknowledgement, "All lies, I assure you."

Anders teased, "Well mostly."

She studied Hawke's hold on Anders. "So, you two are together?"

"No, this is how I greet all my friends," Douglas responded sarcastically, adding slightly louder, "If they would stop hiding about four feet away I would show you."

Isabela muttered under her breath, "Balls, why do we bother trying to hide from a rogue?"

"Just our nature, Rivaini," Varric shrugged, calling out, "We'll meet you in my room, Hawke."

"We'll be there soon."

Flann stammered, "I shouldn't keep you from your friends."

"Oh, but I insist, I interrupted your conversation," Douglas purred, "I do apologize, but there is something about Anders that is just so irresistible," giving Anders a slight squeeze and a smile, before turning a smirk on her. "Don't you agree?"

Anders did not like where this was going and hissed a whisper in Hawke's ear, "What are you doing?"

The rogue leaned in close to the mage's ear in clear view of the redheaded woman and with a smirking glare Anders couldn't see, gave the lobe a swipe with his tongue before breathing against it "Letting her know you're mine."

Hawke tightened his grip around the mage's waist as Anders visibly shivered. The blonde swallowed before saying, "I'm sure she got the hint when you shoved your tongue down my throat."

Douglas nipped Anders' ear, whispering "Did you?" against it before placing a kiss on the blond stubbled jaw line.

Anders pushed back against a solid chest to glare at the other man. "I don't need a reminder."

Hawke was about to say something when he was interrupted by a familiar voice calling his name. They both looked toward the door to see one frail arm clad in green fabric flailing near the entrance in the crush of people. Hawke bowed curtly to Flann, "Excuse me," before pressing his way back the way he had came.

"Sorry about that," Anders told Flann.

"It's okay. I should of realized a man as handsome as you wasn't available."

"Not your fault, we usually spend our time upstairs with Varric when we are here, how could you know?" Hawke wasn't usually openly affectionate in front of Isabela and Fenris either; even though they had left him he still considered them friends. Their bad timing was Anders stroke of luck after pining over the man for three years. Anders watched as Hawke lifted Merrill on to his broad shoulder like one would a child, his lithe build offset by a broad chest held exceptional strength, and Anders mind wandered to the rippling muscles hidden under white fur trimmed leather armor.

Merrill giggled from her perch as Hawke glided through the throng of bodies, and as he passed Anders he indicated with a slight jerk of his head it was time to go before flashing a smirk at Flann. "Lovely to meet you."

Hawke continued on to the stairs, placing Merrill down near them and she thanked him with a bow before moving spryly up to Varric's room. The rogue turned with a slight frown when Anders still hadn't joined him. The mage sighed, "Well everyone is here now, and they'll be waiting on me. It was nice meeting you. Again, I apologize for Douglas' rudeness."

"It was my fault really. I wish I had a man who was that crazy about me."

Anders smiled at her before joining Hawke by the stairs, expressing his disapproval of Douglas' behavior with squinting eyes. The rogue just smiled widely at him in innocence. Anders moved past him and up the stairs, and as they were half way up, Hawke grabbed his arm, turning him so his back was against the wall. Douglas pinned Anders in place with his hands on either side of the mage's head and pressed his body close. "If I knew it wouldn't send my mother back into disgrace, and make you even madder at me, I would take you right here to show them all who this beautiful man belongs to," and before an answer could be given Hawke crushed his lips against Anders', pressing his hips into the mage's. When his lover gasped, Douglas deepened the plundering with his tongue while gently cupping a stubbled cheek. Both were sufficiently breathless, Douglas pulled back, resting his forehead against the other man's. After Hawke's breathing had slowed, he pulled away looking deeply into amber eyes and expressed his apology with a tiny sigh and faint smile of regret, "I love you, Anders."

With another vague smile Hawke released his lover, and turned, climbing the rest of the stairs. Anders slumped down the wall slightly, watching the rogue walk away before he bounded up the stairs after Douglas. Planting his feet firmly, Anders grabbed the other man's left arm and tugged him away from the view of the open door of Varric's room and further down the hall. He threw his arms around Hawke's neck and smiled when arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "Perhaps I don't need a reminder of who I belong to, but maybe you need to know I don't. I love you, too, Douglas."

Anders kissed Hawke, this time able to fully express his feelings without being in shock and sensory overload. The other man groaned against his lips, and the corners of Anders' mouth twitched into a smile briefly. Anders ran his hands down the orange and white sleeves, feeling the taut muscles straining beneath causing him to moan at the thought of those bare arms holding him close. Douglas seemed to get the hint, and broke the kiss, grabbing Anders' hand and pulling him the rest of the way down the hall. He turned at the end and into small room to the right.

A woman in the room asked, "Did you clear out more of the streets for us?"

Douglas replied "Yes," and when she went to hand him some coin, "Do me a favor this time, you keep that, and let me have this room for a while." She grinned knowingly at the two men, before she sauntered out, shutting the door behind her. Douglas moved a barrel behind the door and turned to Anders, "Sorry love, I wouldn't make it waiting until we get back to the estate, and I know how you feel about rats, so that rules out the alleys." Hawke enveloped Anders in a tight embrace, kissing him hungrily. Breaking the kiss, Douglas nibbled an ear before breathless whispering, "Besides, I want to make you scream tonight and this way we won't disturb anyone."

Anders inhaled sharply before the words sent his body to trembling in anticipation. Douglas nibbled his neck as he set to unbuckling the mage's robes. Slipping them off, he laid them over the barrel by the door before removing his own armor and placing it on top of the robes. He pulled his undershirt off slowly revealing the rippling muscles as amber eyes devoured the freshly nude flesh. Anders licked his swollen lips, saying "You're the beautiful one."

Douglas smirked, tossing the undershirt on top of the armor and looking his lover directly in the eye. "Then maybe you should be claiming me instead," and he walked back to the mage. Douglas slid his hands under Anders' undershirt, raking his fingertips along the shivering flesh while dragging it up slowly to pull over. He tossed it over with the rest before allowing his eyes to look over the pale, waiting skin. "Although if you were trying to say you aren't beautiful, I will have to respectfully disagree. You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen," placing a kiss on Anders' chest.

Anders swallowed, pointing out "But you have seen Isabela naked."

Douglas looked at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, "So have you."

"Good point," Isabela was of course beautiful, but to Anders Douglas was more so.

Douglas pulled Anders into his chest, nibbling the mage's neck. "Is this what you wanted?"

Feeling the hard muscle of Douglas' chest against his own, Anders wrapped his arms around, dragging his meager fingernails across the broad shoulders to narrow waist of the rogue's back and was rewarded with a groan against his neck. He finally answered, "Yes," as Douglas started using his tongue and teeth a little more freely against the side of Anders' neck and shoulder.

Douglas let Anders relish in the embrace for several minutes while tasting the sweet flesh of his lover. He nipped the stumbled jaw, "This is good, but I want more," and the shiver that followed indicated he wasn't the only one. He tugged at the laces of Anders' pants and smallclothes before pushing them down together, and wrapped his hand around the freed, harden cock. Douglas kissed Anders' lips hungrily as he pumped the mage, growing more excited by the moans he was producing. He broke away from the sweet lips, trailing kisses further south as he went to his knees, taking a firm hold of Anders' hips and pressing his fingers lightly into the firm buttocks before taking the head of his lover's cock in his mouth, washing it with his tongue. Douglas took him further into his mouth slowly, before retreating again and with each bob of his head taking Anders deeper into him until he was able to take his lover in fully. Anders was moaning uncontrollably, his hands gripping Douglas' muscled shoulders. Douglas increased his pace, working his tongue and lips across the hard shaft, delighting in the sounds and taste of Anders. The grip on his shoulders squeezed harder as he felt the mage tightening up in his mouth. He pulled back sucking hard as Anders released in his mouth calling out Douglas' name. He swallowed, looking up at his shaking lover with a smile. The rogue stood, holding the trembling man against him, whispering in his ear, "You taste so good, love, and the way you say my name drives me crazy."

Once the shaking had stopped, Douglas released his lover and walked to the pile of armor and smallclothes, picking up the mage's robes and digging around in the pouches. Anders raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for that vial of oil I put in here."

"Why did you put it in there?"

Finding what he was looking for, he held it up in triumph before looking at Anders with a smirk. "Because if you found it in my pocket you would be like _'What the Void is this?';_ in your pocket it's a hint." Douglas smiled knowingly. Anders did tend have a jealous streak, and he felt his skin blush slightly. "Don't worry, love. I'm the one who wanted to claim you in the middle of the bar because someone was flirting with you."

Douglas placed a light kiss on the mage's lips before turning him around and bending him over, bracing Anders' hands on another barrel. He popped the top off the vial and coated a couple fingers before rubbing them across and around Anders' entrance before inserting one finger and then another, preparing his lover for his own throbbing cock. He lightly brushed his fingers several times across Anders' pleasure spot causing the mage to gasp and jump at the sensation before whimpering slightly when Hawke removed his fingers. Douglas undid the laces of his breeches and small clothes, pressing them down over his hips, and fully coating his hardened shaft before lining himself up to take Anders. He ran a hand lightly along the muscled back, before grabbing the mage's hips and slowly pressing himself inside. Anders gasped, gripping the barrel under him tightly. Douglas pressed forward slowly until he was in fully, reveling in the tight heat for a few moments while Anders adjusted. Once Anders was ready, he almost withdrew fully, pulling the mage back a few steps and changing their position so Anders was arching his back into Douglas. Hawke pressed himself back in, brushing the sensitive spot and making Anders buck slightly and call out. Douglas smirked behind him and pulled back again, firmly grabbing hold of Anders' hips. Douglas started thrusting in and out, knowing his aim was going to hit where it needed to and feeling the slight clinch of muscles around him as he repeatedly brushed against it. Anders uncontrollable moaning and writhing had him rapidly approaching his own climax, and he reached around to grab Anders' cock, pumping it along with his thrusts. Douglas held on to his control waiting for Anders to be ready again, and as he felt the mage tighten up, he stopped moving entirely, almost groaning himself as Anders yelped in frustration. After a several seconds of agonizing settling, he slowly stroked Anders again. Douglas purred, "Tell me who you belong to."

"I'm yours," Anders said gasping for air.

Douglas brushed himself against the sensitive spot again, and Anders moaned in answer, "Say my name, Anders."

"I'm yours, Douglas."

Douglas groaned and increased the speed of his thrusts and hand again. Feeling Anders getting close once more, he purred again at his lover's moans, "That was better, but this time say it louder or I'll stop again."

Anders yelled, "I belong to Douglas Hawke!" and he climaxed again.

"Sweet Maker, Yes, Anders!" Douglas called out as he climaxed also deep inside his lover.

Hawke waited for his own breathing to start again before removing himself, pulling and turning the mage up into his arms and kissing him deeply. "I love you, Anders."

"I love you, Douglas."

Hawke smirked at the mage, before redirecting his focus, calling out "Now everyone get away from the blighted door!" There was answering laughs and giggles followed by some shuffling, and he looked back at Anders with a large smile, who's mouth and eyes were now open wide in shock. Douglas laughed before kissing _his_ mage again.


End file.
